


As The Walls Came Tumbling Down

by CastielWinchester96



Series: Deaf!Sam Verse [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf Sam, Deaf Sam Winchester, Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: “Sam! Get outta’ there!” Dean shouted.Sam had his back turned as he maneuvered his way across the upstairs hallway of the house, the flames getting dangerously close to him as he did.“Sam!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> " " - indicates speech  
> ' ' - indicates signing

“Sam! Get outta’ there!” Dean shouted.

Sam had his back turned as he maneuvered his way across the upstairs hallway of the house, the flames getting dangerously close to him as he did.

“Sam!”

Dean’s hopes were that if he shouted loud enough, his brother’s hearing aids might pick up the frequency. This wasn't something that was particuarly easy on the throat though, especially after already inhaling a buttload of smoke from the fire.

Sam didn’t hear him though, but Dean also knew that it was very likely that his brother was just ignoring him. His one goal was to reach the bedroom at the back of the house and he wasn’t going to give up until he had the Carmichael’s daughter in his arms and out of the soon to be burnt out house.

The flames had already encompassed the path his brother had taken across the small hallway making it impossible for Dean to follow. He could only watch as his brother disappeared past the door adorned with pink butterflies and a name sign that read ‘Milly’.

Entering the room, Sam gaze shot around the room as he tried to locate the young girl. Initially unsuccessful, he walked around the bed. There, sat with her knees up against her chest, head buried in her arms, was Milly.

Sam knelt down in front of her, a hand going to his throat so that he was sure his voice wouldn’t scare her, before he began to speak.

“Hey." His voice was soft. "Don't be scared, I will get you out of here, okay?'

The girl didn’t look up.

“Mill-e.” Sam ever-so-gently placed a hand on her arm.

Milly jumped, eyes flying up to meet Sam’s in panic. It was then, when her head was completely visible, that Sam noticed the hearing aids in her ears.

Sam exhaled. ‘ _Shit, no wonder she’s petrified._ ’ He thought.

‘M-I-L-L-Y’ He began to sign.

Milly looked even more confused now as she watched Sam fingerspelling, clearly shocked that he knew how.

‘We need to go’

Milly shook her head. ‘Scared’

Sam offered her a soft smile of reassurance. ‘I protect you. Keep you safe. Promise’

‘Name you what?’ Milly signed.

‘S-A-M’

Milly giggled. ‘S-A-M I Am’

Sam smiled with a smirk. ‘Come on’

Milly lifted her arms up and Sam immediately scooped her up, holding her close against his chest as he lifted his coat slightly and moved it so that it covered her in an attempt to protect her from the thick black smoke awaiting them in the hallway.

Sam grabbed the little white rabbit sat on her bed and tucked it in beside her, her little arms coming to wrap around it.

‘Bunny!’ She signed in exclamation.

‘Hold onto him’ Sam smiled.

Milly nodded.

‘Keep your mouth and nose covered by my coat okay?’

The little girl buried herself deeper under the coat, the hand not holding Bunny holding the fabric in a tight grip.

‘Good girl’

Sam took a deep breath before barreling out of her bedroom back into the hallway.

“Sam!”

Dean was on the staircase, eyes wide in panic, although he did look relieved at the sight of the young girl hidden beneath his brother’s coat, his arms wrapped protectively around her.

Sam’s eyes assessed the fire, it had well and truly engulfed the entire hallway now leaving nowhere to step. Things were looking bleak.

Milly was whimpering against his chest.

Sam looked down and immediately noticed the tears trickling down her cheeks.

‘Hey...it’s okay. Don’t cry. Don’t cry.’

This had no effect on Milly though as she looked up with eyes of desperation and fear at Sam.

Sam’s heart was tearing further and further apart by the second. The smoke was becoming heavy in his lungs as he turned to look at his brother.

“D’n!” He shouted.

Dean’s gaze rose to meet his rose.

“You need get her out!” He growled at the jumble. “Ughhhh, fuck!” Sam cursed as his brain simply couldn’t formulate a plan, the smoke inhalation clearly starting to get to him.

“Sam, calm down!” Dean responded. ‘You need to get Milly to me. Then you jump’

‘How?!’ Sam signed aggressively, hands smacking together audibly.

“I’m working on it!”

Sam didn’t need to hear his brother to know that Dean had shouted that last remark. Turning back to Milly’s room, Sam rushed back inside and over to the window at the far side of the bed. Opening it, he stuck his head out, savouring the sweet, nectarous air, inhaling it in large gulps before moving Milly forward so that she could do the same. He then looked down at the drop.

It was WAY too high to jump from.

“Shit!” Sam cursed.

‘S-A-M?’ Milly fingerspelt, shaking lightly as she buried herself closer against him.

Sam looked down at her.

‘It’s okay, M-I-L-L-Y. It’s okay’

Once again returning to the hallway, Sam looked to his brother.

Dean visibly sighed upon once again having a visual on Sam before his expression changed to a look of ‘Where the fuck have you been?!’ and ‘Don’t you dare do that again you bastard!’

‘I have a plan but you not like it’

‘I think we beyond bad plans now. Shoot’

‘Throw her’ Dean answered. ‘I don’t like it but we not have much choice. Then you jump’

Milly, having watched the signs between the two men, gasped before shaking her head quickly, hiding her face away from Sam.

‘M-I-L-L-Y’ Sam traced onto her back.

Milly shook her head. “No...”

Sam went to gently take hold of her arm but the little girl pulled it away from him. He looked to his brother with an expression of ‘Well done...’ before turning back to Milly. ‘M-I-L-L-Y’ Sam attempted once again.

‘No throw’ She signed, head unmoving from where she was buried against Sam’s chest.

‘No throw’ Sam confirmed.

Milly looked around the hallway before her gaze fell on the bathroom door. She gasped. ‘S-A-M! S-A-M! S-A-M!’ The little girl signed quickly and repeatedly.

‘What?’

‘Water’ She pointed towards the bathroom.

Sam furrowed an eyebrow before realisation kicked in. A wide smile grew on his face as he ruffled her hair. ‘M-I-L-L-Y you genius!’

Milly giggled.

‘I need you to open the door’ Sam began. ‘Door handle hot so use Bunny and turn with it’

Milly nodded. ‘Okay’

Sam smiled. ‘Good girl’ He gently adjusted his hold on the little girl before holding her out towards the bathroom door.

Milly gripped Bunny tight as she reached over and placed him over the door handle. Her first attempt at turning it failed as it simply slipped out of her hands, but the second saw the bathroom door swinging open. She turned back to Sam. “Yay!”

“Yay!” Sam agreed with a smile before raising his hand.

Milly high fived it.

‘Come on’ Sam jumped the small fire between Milly’s bedroom and the bathroom before entering inside and closing the door behind them. He then placed Milly down as he began to gather all the towels from the closet and rack before dumping them into the tub.

‘They get wet’ Milly commented.

Sam nodded. ‘Clever clogs’

She giggled.

Turning on the shower, Sam waited as all the towels became drenched through before looking at Milly. ‘Stay here’

Milly nodded.

Grabbing the largest towel, Sam flung open the door before throwing it down over the fire, the lack of oxygen immediately extinguishing the fire.

Milly’s eyes widened in amazement. “Cool!”

Dean smirked at that before signing back to her in his brother’s absence. ‘Very cool’

She smiled.

Sam turned to Milly. ‘Can you give me next one?’

Milly nodded eagerly, grabbing the next towel from the tub and handing it over.

‘Thank you’

Sam repeated once the process once again, successfully clearing a path across to the staircase.

“Go, go, go!” Dean shouted.

Sprinting back into the bathroom, Sam scooped up Milly before returning to his brother. Handing the little girl over into Dean’s waiting arms, Sam waited for Dean to begin descending the staircase before he placed his hands on the railing and bolted over it. Sam took each step two at a time until he’d cleared them all and was finally able to exit the inferno.

Once free of the house, Sam let himself flop down backwards onto the grass of the Carmichael’s front lawn as he regained his breath, coughing and spluttering a few times as he did so.

Sam wasn’t really sure what was going on around him. He guessed it would be a reunion between the Carmichael’s and Milly coupled with an equally spluttery Dean.

In a matter of seconds, his chest and stomach was crushed by a small child.

“Oof.” Sam joked with a smirk.

Milly burst out giggling.

He noticed Dean walk over and stand next to where he was lying. A smile was on his face as he watched Milly crush him.

‘S-A-M I Am’

Sam wrapped an arm around Milly, lifting her with him as he got to his feet. He came face to face with a very thankful looking Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael.

“Thank you! Thank you!” Tears of joy were streaming down Mrs. Carmichael’s face.

‘You’re welcome.’ Sam signed before realising.

The Carmichael’s released a breath before they smiled.

‘This is S-A-M I Am’ Milly spoke up.

‘You still got Bunny?’ Sam asked.

Milly nodded before holding Bunny really close to his face.

Sam smirked. ‘Good’

‘Thank you, S-A-M’ Milly smiled.

‘You’re welcome, M-I-L-L-Y’

Milly wrapped her arms around Sam’s neck, hugging him for a few seconds, before she pulled away.

Sam then handed her over to Mrs. Carmichael.

The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance.

Dean walked over and stood next to him. “Come on.”

Walking over to the car, Sam climbed in, closing the door behind him.

Dean climbed in next to him in the driver’s seat.

“Ready?”

Sam nodded.

The rumble of Baby’s engine vibrated through the leather bench.

Sam looked out of the window and over at the Carmichael’s.

Milly began to sign. ‘Thank you, S-A-M I Am’

Sam smiled.

Dean smiled too as he watched the scene unfold before slowly pulling away from the house.

As they neared the end of the road, Sam glanced back in the mirror, a light gasp leaving his throat at the sight.

Milly had Bunny’s paw raised, making him wave at him.

Sam quickly wiped away a tear from the corner of his eye with his jacket, desperately trying to make sure his brother didn’t see.

‘You big girl’ Dean signed.

Sam shot him a bitch face.

Dean laughed.


End file.
